A typical table saw includes a cutting instrument, usually a saw blade, attached to a motor mounted beneath a work surface, commonly called a table. The table has an opening that allows a portion of the blade to extend therethrough. To make a cut, a user places material on the table and directs the material past the rotating blade.
A wide range of table saws are available for a variety of uses. Some table saws include only stationary rotating saw blades and other table saws allow for linear movement of the rotating saw blade along the surface of the table. In general, table saws are relatively large power tools which are, due to their size, difficult to handle and transport. They also require a lot of space when stored. Table saws with smaller table tops may be easier to transport and store, but they limit the size of the work surface and, thus, the utility of the saw.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide an improved table saw assembly. It would be advantageous if this table saw assembly is easier to carry, transport and store than conventional saws. It would also be advantageous if this table saw assembly provides the table top work surface area of a conventional large size table saw. Additionally, it would be advantageous if, when folded, this table saw assembly included a protective area for the saw blade such that the saw blade may not require removal or adjustment during transport to reduce the risk of injury or damage.